bigbangbeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Senna
__TOC__ = Background = ---- Kyoudou Senna is a playable character in Big Bang Beat and Big Bang Beat Revolve. She met Rouga on a late night when she attacked him in a brainwashed haze; when she recovered, she had no memories of who she was or what she'd done. Overall, Senna's behavior is innocent and polite, with refined behavior and elegant manners. However, on the battlefield, she's extremely serious and uses powerful Iaido and sword techniques that are capable of matching Rouga in a head-on fight. = Special Abilities = ---- D: Choukaifuku (Super Recovery) *Senna sheathes her sword and stands still while green light circles her. *While the button is held down, she recovers health. *Very slow at first, but increases speed after a second. *Takes about seven to eight seconds to refill half of your life. *Continues to heal briefly while in its recovery frames after releasing the button. *Has a decent amount of recovery frames. = Move List = ---- Normals 5A Air unblockable. mashable. mid. 2A Not mashable. Low. Fast. jA Can cross-up on tall charaters. overhead. Can cancel into jB or jC or jC to jA 5B Jump cancel only on hit. Can cancel into 6A back into 5B. Hits very far. Good poke. 2B jB 5C 2C jC Command Normals 6A: Kiriotoshi (Slash and Drop) A straight sword slash with good range. Can be chained into from any normal. Can combo from B/C normals. Can combo into 5B. 5C, 2C, Specials (except for Nagikaze), and Okahishousen super. If opponent is in the air, it causes a hard knockdown. Can be jump canceled (on hit). 6B: Kakatokeri (Heel Kick) Senna hops forward and kicks with her heel. Can be chained from A/B normals. Can combo into C normals, 6A, Specials, and Supers. Is invulnerable to small, low attacks (such as Senna's 2A). Launches on counter hit. Specials 214A: Shunpuu (Spring Breeze) *- Senna hops backwards and then slides towards her opponent. *- Travels half screen *- Hits low *- Can be canceled into A/B/C followups shortly after the dash begins → A: Sakura (Cherry Blossom) *- Senna twirls upside down and slashes with her sword. *- Combos from 214A if slightly delayed after 214A hits *- Causes knockdown *- Can cancel into j623D, but doesn't reach unless A followup is further delayed after 214A → B: Shoubu (Iris) *- Senna jumps into the air and slashes downward. *- Overhead *- Does not combo from 214A unless opponent is airborne *- Ground bounces if on ground, slides if in air (doesn't look like it can be followed up either way) - Can cancel into j623D → C: Botan (Peony) *- Senna uses her 2C. *- Hits low *- Combos from 214A *- Combos into 236D and 623D if delayed after 214A hits 214C: Ibuki (Breath) - Senna performs two strong slashes - Can be canceled and combos from all normals and command normals - Can be followed up after both hits with C - Cannot be canceled into other specials or supers - If opponent is in air, causes ground bounce - Can be looped three times before attacks become void → C: Shijusen (Heavy Violet Flash) - Senna dashes twice along the ground, slashing as she does so. - Combos on both the ground and in the air, though it must be timed right if opponent is in the air - Can be followed up with a combo, though the timing is stricter if opponent started in the air 236A: Nagikaze (Calm Wind) *- Senna spins forward, attacking with her coat. *- Hits five times *- The fifth hit knocks opponent into air *- All hits can be jump canceled *- Can be canceled into from all normals, but only combos from C normals *- Can combo in the air after, though the timing is stricter if the opponent started in the air 41236C: Tsubaki (Camellia) *- Senna slashes the ground and creates a cyclone that will slash the opponent if they come in contact *- Travels a fifth of the screen *- Hits as soon as it's placed if at point blank range *- Knocks opponent into air *- Can be followed up on in the air *- Can be canceled from any normal, but does not combo from them (j)623A/B/C: Gekka (Moon Flower) *- Senna jumps upwards and slashes a crescent in the air. *- Serves as her SRK *- 623A comes out fast and knocks opponent into the air *- 623B is slightly delayed and also knocks the opponent into the air *- 623C comes out fast and includes a second hit that wall bounces *- 623C can be looped two times before hits become void *- Air versions are the same, though the B version travels higher than the air. Supers (j)623D: Okahishousen (Flying Sakura Petal Flash) *Senna performs a three-hit combo, starting with a Gekka and following with two more slashes. *Causes slide, but cannot be followed up *Ground and air versions are the same *Can be TK'ed *Can be canceled into from any normal, Tsukihana A/(j)B versions, Nagikaze, and Shunpuu followups 236D: Nagikaze Ran (Calm Wind Uprising) *A more powerful version of Nagikaze. *Hits 18 times *Launches into air on 18th hit *Can be canceled from into any normal, Nagikaze, and Shunpuu's Botan followup *The super can't be followed up Big Bang Break ''(During Big Bang Mode) '' 41236ABC: Setsu Gekka (Temple Moon Flower) = Tactics = ---- 'General Strategies' Senna has a few mixup tools and some goodies to apply pressure with, but she isn't a textbook rushdown character. Her pokes (namely 5B and j.B) are fast and have plenty of reach. With these, she can outfootsie a majority of the cast. While it's hard to get match experience in this game (due to no netplay feature still), it's likely that with the tools she has, your strategy playing Senna in a match would ideally go: - At neutral, space with 5B and j.B. Punish whiffed pokes with 5B into the universal BnB combo. - On knockdown from the universal BnB or some other cause, follow up with forward super jump okizeme (refer to the first video in the combos section for more info). If your opponent guesses right and blocks your oki, then the worst case scenario is that you're back at neutral again. (still working on this, any contributions are greatly appreciated) 'Combos' Combo damage varies from character to character, so no damage will be listed for now. "xx" denotes a special or super cancel of the previous move into the next move, ">" denotes a chain or link from the previous move to the next move, "*" denotes a required delay in the move to allow the full combo to land. Most of these combos are just concepts to show you what is possible. Some of these are really useful BnB's while others are just to give you ideas on how the combo system works. The game's engine is pretty open in what it allows you to do, so feel free to experiment and see what happens. 'Universal' 5A > 5B > 2C xx 214C > 2C xx 214C > 2C xx 214A~A (5A can be replaced with a 2A, and the 5B with a 5C, for more options.) 'Tall Characters' 'Big Bang Mode' 'Videos' thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right frame